The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcelimpur’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during May 2002. The objective of the breeding program was the development of New Guinea Impatiens cultivars with numerous large flowers, attractive flower coloration, and a freely basal branching growth habit.
The new New Guinea Impatiens cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Harmony Lavender Purple ‘Danharpl’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,094, characterized by its single type medium red-purple-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and compact growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is Celebration ‘Raspberry Rose’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,212, characterized by its single type dark rose-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during October 2002 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since October 2002 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.